Little Alec
by vampireisthenewblack
Summary: A Say Something Else extra: Looking back, Edward described their first night together as 'hot sex and then pancakes for breakfast'. This is Alec's account. AH, Slash, NC-17.


**Little Alec** by **vampireisthenewblack**

**Summary:** A Say Something Else extra: Looking back, Edward described their first night together as 'hot sex and then pancakes for breakfast'. This is Alec's account. AH, Slash, NC-17.

**A/N:** I've always wanted to write this. It scared me, though. I had this wonderful romantic first night in my head and I believed that if I wrote it down, I would screw it up. Then a few months back, I started h00ring shamelessly on twitter in order to get Say Something Else over the huge (to me) milestone of 500 reviews and promised an Alec outtake. Well, it's got a few more reviews than that, now, and I never came up with the goods. Then not so long ago I realised that it was almost a year since I finished the first draft of SSE and started blogging about it, and figured maybe I should do something to mark the occasion.

So, for my blogiversary and SSE's birthday, I finished Alec and Edward's first night together.

Thank you to MyNameisSerendipity and venis-envy for pre-reading and encouragement, and to Dellaterra for being such a picky beta.

* * *

Shaking off the impact in my hand, I turned and walked away. It felt good to hit him. Cheeky fucker.

Catching up with Edward, I plucked the half-smoked cigarette from his fingers before walking back to the guy slumped on his arse. I took a drag on the smoke and suppressed the urge to cough. "You want a fag, mate? Here ya go." I flicked the butt at him. It hit him between the eyes and sparked before falling to the pavement. He blinked, a look of shock on his ugly face.

Edward was staring down at him. "What?" I asked, grabbing his arm and tugging him along.

He glanced back. "What the hell was that?"

"These bastards think we won't hit back," I said. "I reckon he won't make that mistake twice."

"He didn't even touch you." He was still looking back every few steps.

"Not for lack of trying. You'd rather I let him hit me, love? Did you see the size of him?"

Edward's brow wrinkled up into a look of complete confusion. "Uh, yeah. Which is why I was about to, you know, walk away real fast? Where'd you learn to hit like that?"

"Hanging out with Felix. Everyone wants to pick a fight 'cause he's such a big bastard." I stopped walking, shoved the hair off my forehead and pointed at my left eyebrow, where a tiny scar ran along the top. "See this? That pissed me right the fuck off, and I wasn't gonna let anyone mess up this pretty face again."

He smiled. Thank fuck for that, 'cause I was starting to worry I'd be going home alone after all. Stepping back against the wall, he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. "That sounds fair," he grinned, reaching up to stroke the scar with his thumb and leaning in to press his lips against mine. "Little Alex," he whispered.

Narrowing my eyes, I corrected him. "It's Alec. With a 'C'."

He dropped his eyes to the ground and laughed. "I know. I was making a reference." He shrugged. "To a book."

"I know it," I said. "So, you're taking the piss?"

He looked up quickly then, his eyes wide. "No... I didn't mean... I wasn't making fun of—"

He broke off when he realised I was grinning at him, and kissed me again. Then he stiffened. "This is what got us into that mess in the first place." He pulled away. "Come on. It's not far."

I held onto his hand as he dragged me along. "You're gonna let that fuckwit stop you from kissing me?"

"Definitely not. We're almost there." He kept looking at me as we walked, and even though he might have been worried that some idiot would stop and hassle us, he didn't let go of my hand.

"They changed the ending, you know, when it was published in the States. My dad told me it was different from what he read when he lived here."

Surprised, I stumbled over my own boots. "You're English?"

His laugh was a grin and a short, sharp exhalation. "Dad is. Mom's from Ohio."

"Bloody hell. What else don't I know about you?"

"Almost everything, I guess." He stopped walking and dropped my hand, shoving his own deep into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys. "This is my place."

I watched as he opened the door. "I know you work in a pub, and since you promised, I'm gonna assume you make a decent batch of pancakes." I dug my teeth into my lower lip, trying really hard to control my stupid grin. "I know your accent is fucking lush, and you're a complete arse when it comes to IDing."

Looking at me sideways, he grinned. "I just wanted to keep you talking." He stepped back and held the door open.

I stared at him for a bit, buzzing over the fact that I'd been right. He _had_ been stalling me. I thought, even in the dark, that he'd gone a little pink.

His arm brushed against my shoulder as we walked up the narrow stairs. Neither of us said a word as we climbed, but every time I glanced over at him, he was looking at me.

Stopping at the top, a key ready in his fingers, he slid it into the lock. Before he turned it, he looked at me. A bare bulb hung above us, and I realised it was the first time I'd seen him in full light.

Still fucking beautiful.

Reaching out, he brushed the back of his hand over my cheek. It was unexpected, that touch, and really, really intimate. I tried to control my breathing, but all that did was make it go shuddery and leave me gasping for air. Before he gave me a chance to get it under control, he slipped his hand around the back of my neck and kissed me.

I would have been embarrassed about the noise I made if I weren't so turned on. But I didn't care. Couldn't be arsed trying to be cool or calm. Didn't give a damn that we were so close to his flat and his bed. All I knew was the way his hands and lips and body felt on mine.

He stopped, pulled away, his eyes bright and wide, his lips red and full, and he was breathing like I was. He turned the key without looking away from me and pushed the door open, and this time he went through first, dragging me in after him by the hand.

Once inside, I glanced around quickly and almost fell over. This was a reasonable part of town, yeah, definitely better than where I lived, but even so, his flat was nicer than I'd expected. I'd figured him for a guy taking a year off after uni to travel, working in the pub for a while 'til he scraped up enough to carry on. I expected him to live in some shoebox, maybe with another couple of Yanks doing the same thing.

I'd been in a few of those flats, and they were usually pretty disgusting. The only reason our little place was remotely clean was because Jane was always on at me to pick up my wet towels off the floor and such.

Edward's place was tidy. The living room was big and open. The kitchen was shiny and new. One bathroom, one bedroom. But the rent on this place was probably more than I earned. And I was pretty fucking sure I got paid at least what some tourist pulling pints was making.

Probably more.

I didn't want to seem awed, but I couldn't help commenting. "Wow. Nice place."

~v~

He stared at me a long time. Told me I was beautiful, and I blushed, of course. Then he kissed me.

It wasn't like the kiss at the pub. That was hello, nice to meet you, hit you right in the chest and make your heart ache for the possibilities.

It wasn't like the ones on the street, either. They'd been fun kisses, the sort where you're laughing into each other's mouths.

It wasn't like the one right outside his door, sweet and slow and sexy.

It started sweet and wondrous, and he smiled against my lips, then slow and sexy for a moment or two, but it quickly went out the other side. Now he had his teeth locked around my piercing and was hanging on as if he never intended to let go.

It was fucking hot.

With my tongue trapped between his teeth, I couldn't help moaning as he tugged on the barbell. The pressure was insane.

I'm not a distrustful person. I'll give anyone a go, and if they screw me over then I'll worry about whether I'll do it again. I never needed to know for sure. I didn't know Edward at all, but I think I would have done anything for him, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he had one of the most vulnerable parts of me trapped firmly between his teeth.

Flicking his tongue over the lower ball, he moaned into my mouth. His hands came down around the back of my neck, and he pushed his hips hard against mine and began to move. Beneath my closed eyelids, my eyes rolled back as he lined his cock up perfectly with mine and thrust against me. He did it again, releasing my tongue as he got a rhythm going, breathing hard, exhaling on each thrust with the softest, almost imperceptible grunt.

The sounds he made were so much sexier than mine. I was letting out a little squeak every time his hard cock rubbed against me.

He pulled back. Those pretty green eyes were all glittery, his mouth was open, his chest was heaving and he dragged his hands down the door and wrapped them around the back of my neck before he kissed me again. This one was hunger and need and heavy and devouring, lips and teeth pinching, biting, sucking.

And all the time he rocked his hips against mine. If he kept doing it, I was gonna come in my jeans.

It took me a moment to figure out where my hands were. I finally found them, twisted in his shirt. I fought to relax my fingers and searched for the top of his jeans, and while my goal was to get him to stop before I came, I ended up grabbing his denim-covered arse as I urged him on.

Opening my eyes, I looked up into his. How long had he been looking at me? Maybe the whole time he'd been humping me into the door. "Stop it," I breathed.

He did, straightaway, and I whimpered because he'd stopped. He was still pressed hard against me, his cock the length of mine, rocking very gently. It was too much, and it wasn't enough. "You okay?" he asked, still moving, still breathing hard but without those tiny grunts I liked so much.

I nodded and let my hands settle on his hips. I could feel them moving, the tiniest twist, rock, twitch. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, couldn't help the groan that vibrated through my entire body. "Don't fancy coming in my pants," I managed to mutter before I opened up my eyes again and gazed up into his.

He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and sighed. "What do you want to do? Anything."

I didn't really think before I said it. "I want to get out of my jeans." It was true enough; my dick was so hard it hurt. I just wanted a bit of relief.

Edward chuckled. He pulled up my shirt and tucked his fingers into the top of my jeans. "I'm okay with that."

I couldn't stop watching the way he pressed his teeth into his lip. Fuck me. I wanted to do that too. I stretched and grabbed it with my own teeth, bit down, released. I dragged my lips along his jaw and felt the rasp of stubble against my face. I breathed him in, and he tasted of beer and warmth and salt and cigarettes. I reached up, held his cheek, scratched him with my fingernails just to hear the sound of it.

A deep moan vibrated through his chest—I felt it through mine—and he grabbed my wrist, dragged me across the room, and kicked open his bedroom door.

~v~

Edward didn't give me a chance to check out his bedroom after he pulled me through the door. He slammed it shut and pushed me up against it.

He was so goddamn beautiful. How the fuck did I get so lucky? I tipped my head back and kissed him. As his tongue slipped into my mouth I shoved my hands up underneath his shirt and felt him shiver and squirm as my fingers learnt the lines of his body, teased at the trail of hair leading downward to the button of his jeans. It popped open easy and so did the next one. And the next one, and the next one.

Pre-come slicked my palm as I wrapped my hand around Edward's cock. "You gonna take me to bed, or are you gonna shag me up against your bedroom door?" I asked.

He thrust into my hand once then slipped one knee between my legs. "Damn, that's tempting." More hard, demanding kisses interrupted by grunts as his hands tugged at my shirt and my jeans. He got my jeans open and soon had his hand wrapped around my dick, stroking in time with me. He pried my fingers off him and wrapped his hand around us both.

It was too much. "I need you," I gasped. "Please."

"You wanna come?" he gasped.

I shook my head frantically. "Not yet." I started tugging at his shirt, fumbling with the buttons before pulling away, shrugging off my coat and then tearing at his shirt again. I whimpered when he let go of my cock, but he helped me pull off his shirt before lifting mine up and over my head. We both fell to shoving each other's jeans down over our hips. His were looser than mine, and I followed them to the floor, not caring that my jeans were caught around my thighs.

I found myself eye to eye with his thick, hard, beautiful cock. I pressed my face against his hip, my lips brushing his shaft, my tongue licking at the base and then up, dragging the barbell all along the length of the fat vein on the underside.

"Oh, shit," he gasped, and I looked up at him just as I took the head of his cock between my lips. His hands were pressed against the door behind me, and he leant over. His eyes didn't move from mine, even when I took him all the way inside my mouth and began tracing zigzag patterns along the same vein.

"Fuck," he said, breathless, as his hips rocked into my face. "Oh fuck."

His lips were parted, and his chest rose and fell as he breathed hard. Every time I pulled back and lowered my mouth down around him, I thought I heard that little grunt again, and it spurred me on. He tasted so fucking good. I wanted to make him come; I wanted to swallow him.

I grabbed hold of his arse and pulled him in deeper. One of his hands came down off the door and threaded into my hair, playing with it, guiding me gently as he looked down and I looked up.

His eyes were narrowed, and his forehead was scrunched up. His lips were moving, saying words I couldn't hear. He licked his lips and groaned and dragged his lower lip between his teeth and started whispering again, louder this time. "God, your mouth... I love your mouth..."

His words gave me a rush. I wanted to hear more, so I wrapped my arms around his hips and took him as deep as I could without gagging. I pushed further, delighting in the strangled moan he rewarded me with.

"Oh god, so good... Fucking beautiful..."

I pulled back slowly and took him deep again.

"So fucking good..."

I wanted to see his face again, to see if he was still watching me. I looked up. His eyes were still on me, and though his head blocked the light and they looked black, they still shone. His hand on my head, on the back of my neck, in my hair, was sensuous and comforting.

"Stop soon," he said, without much conviction. "I don't wanna come yet."

Lifting an eyebrow at him, I teased him with my tongue, dragging it back and forth along the underside of his dick.

"No... Fuck, no..." The groan he let out was joined by a frown. "I wanna be inside you."

I lost it. I moaned and closed my eyes and took him far deeper than I had before. Every word that came from him was grunted, barely intelligible, isolated. I made him fuck my throat, needing him as far inside me as I could get him. I wouldn't wait for him to fuck me; I needed this now. I rejoiced in the noises he was making, the words that spilt from his lips.

"Fuck, yeah... So fucking good... Stop, baby..." Yet he was fucking my mouth just as much as I was sucking his cock.

I felt his thighs tense up hard.

"Coming..." was his strangled warning, but there was no way I was going to miss this. He finally took his eyes off me, flinging his head back as his fingers tightened in my hair, holding my head to him as his cock swelled and leapt and spilt onto the back of my tongue.

I swallowed convulsively and let him keep thrusting until he was done and his grip on my hair loosened. Slowly, I drew back, licking him clean and kissing the head of his cock before I rose to my feet.

He breathed hard, one hand still on the door behind me, the other still resting on the back of my neck. He dropped his head to my shoulder and clung to me, gasping, holding me tight. His breathing slowly evened out, and he turned his head. I felt his lips on my neck, heard his whispered "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, sniggering a little as I tugged his jeans back up to cover his arse. He seemed a little out of it, which I took as a compliment. Then he started laughing, his whole body shaking against my shoulder. "You all right, love?" I asked, amused.

He lifted his head then and the next thing I knew he was kissing me, his tongue in my mouth, sweeping across mine. He moaned and pulled me closer, his hips meeting mine again and I thought surely not, he's just come, he's not gonna start all that over again, is he?

But he didn't. He pulled back, and stared at me for a long time, his eyes flicking over my face. He was still close, his arm still locked about my neck, his chest pressed to mine and I wondered if he could feel how hard my heart was thumping away.

"You're good at that," he said, and then kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Ta."

"Come to bed?" He dragged his lips across mine, slowly, and kissed the other corner.

I winked at him. "Thought you'd never ask."

~v~

With his tongue in my mouth he shoved at my jeans, pushing them down to my knees. My hands were up his shirt and fuck, I wanted him, needed him, so much it hurt.

He pulled my shirt over my head and stopped. Just stopped, with my shirt still in his hands. He was staring again. I couldn't help cocking an eyebrow at him, just to see what was going on in his head.

He smiled, chewed his lip and dropped his eyes to one side. "You're just so fucking beautiful," he murmured. "It's distracting."

"You know, love, I'm a sure thing. You don't have to butter me up."

"I'm not. I'd sleep on the couch if you asked me to."

"Not fucking likely, mate," I growled, rubbing my hard cock into the hollow of his hip.

He chuckled and slipped his hand between us, stroking hard down my length. No sooner had I closed my eyes and groaned when he grabbed me by the hips and pushed me backward. Then, dropping to his knees, he pushed up the hems of my jeans to get at my boots.

"Fucking boots," I muttered, as he slowly unlaced and tugged them off, then peeled my socks off as well. I tried to be patient. He'd been urgent and hurried when he'd first dragged me into his flat. Now he was so slow it was driving me crazy. I needed to get off.

Finally he got me naked. I lay back on his bed, propped up on my elbows, and I watched as he took off his own clothes. He did that slowly too, as if he were distracted. My chest hurt, and I had to blink away the sting in my eyes. But I couldn't look away. Every garment that fell to the floor uncovered a little—or a lot—more of his body. I memorised it all, the freckles on his shoulders, the trail of reddish hair leading up to his belly button, the defined 'V' that framed his beautiful cock.

I couldn't help touching myself as I watched him undress. He watched me, too, his eyes fixed on my hand as it moved over my cock.

Giving me a crooked, lazy smile, he dropped his jeans and boxers and kicked them off his feet. He stood watching—utterly, completely, gloriously naked—his eyes moving from my face, down to my hand on my dick, and back up again. I couldn't help doing the same to him, exploring his body with my eyes.

He was taller than me, and a little more solid, but that wasn't saying much because I'm kinda skinny. I wanted to run my hands over his skin and see how those fine muscles felt, but I decided I could wait a bit. My eyes lingered on his cock, already hard again. He wasn't stroking it like I was mine, and so I stopped, letting my hands fall to my sides before thinking better of it and reaching up for him. "Come here."

"You looked like you were having fun there by yourself." He came closer anyway, his knees pressing against the bed, on either side of mine. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

Blood rushed to my face. Fucking amazing, 'cause I thought it was all in my dick.

He crawled up beside me, so sexy, but completely unaware of it. He lay on his side, his stiff cock rubbing against my hip, his fingers sweeping my fringe away again, so soft, so gentle, so loving.

He tucked my hair behind my ear, and his fingers moved down my neck. I shivered as he hit a ticklish spot, before stroking my collarbone and moving down my chest. One finger lazily circled one nipple and I stretched and moaned.

He shook with quiet amusement as every feather-light stroke drove me crazy. My cock twitched and jumped, and he wasn't even touching it. I squirmed as his fingers dragged down my side.

"Ticklish?"

I nodded. "Mmm-hmm..." My voice was strained with barely controlled desperation.

"I'll have to remember that," he mused, but skipped over the ticklish part and spread his hand over my hip.

I wanted to look down but I couldn't. My eyes were held in his unbreakable gaze. His pupils were huge, like he was on something, but I was fairly certain he wasn't. His expression was... tender. He didn't look like a man desperate to stick his dick in something, but his dick was hot and hard and pulsing against my hip.

When his hand wrapped around my cock I arched, pressing my head back into his mattress, pulling away from his mouth. He stroked me, slowly but firmly, until I was whimpering like a girl and clawing at his shoulders.

I wasn't like I'd never gotten a hand job before, but there was something different, something more intense about it.

I think it was him.

Ever since I'd laid eyes on him—only a couple of hours earlier—I'd known there was something different about him. From the first moment, the first glimpse, I was captivated by those pretty green eyes, the crazy hair, the pants-dropping smile. It took me about half a second to imagine kissing him, half a second more to imagine his hands on my cock, just like this, his cock in my mouth, in my arse. I wanted him in me, on me, behind me, where the fuck ever. I wanted to be with him. I didn't want it to be just a shag. I wanted his cock to be the last one I ever had in my mouth, wanted him to be the only one I ever woke up with again.

There was no fucking way I was ever gonna tell him that. I wasn't giving up this chance on the possibility of more. If this was all I would ever get, I was taking it, right now, and I was gonna enjoy every minute of it.

I was about to come when he stopped and took his hand off my dick. "Ahh, fuck," I complained, lifting my head to look at him. "Fuck, love," I managed to gasp. "You're driving me mental..."

He seemed so calm. "Tell me what you want."

"Oh, Jesus." So close. "Do I have to say it?"

He pressed his teeth into his lower lip to hold back a smile. "Indulge me."

I tried to calm my breathing, but I couldn't do it without putting myself in danger of hyperventilating. "I want you to fuck me."

He exhaled slowly and let his eyelids close. His forehead creased, almost like he was worried about something, but the rest of his face was relaxed. "I was hoping you were going to say that," he whispered, right before his lips touched mine, softly, his tongue dragging across my lower lip. He took his hand off my hip and twisted backward, opening a drawer beside the bed, and when he came back he had a bottle of lube in his hand.

"What the fuck else was I gonna say?" I asked, incredulous.

He smiled, and slicked the fingers of his right hand.

As soon as he touched me, my knees parted and I drew my legs up. I couldn't watch what he was doing because he was kissing me, but his slippery fingers fondled my balls, stroked my perineum, and then, so gently I could have screamed, rubbed over my hole. I moaned into his mouth and he smiled against my lips.

Slow, torturous circles, hardly any pressure. Yet he had me writhing around like a whore in heat, and if he hadn't been keeping my mouth busy I probably would have been swearing at him. I had my fingers curled tightly into the sheets as I tried to stop myself from shoving my arse up at him. I fucking needed more...

One of his fingers slid inside me up to the first knuckle. Further, and then out again and he slipped two in at once. I arched up, wanting more, forcing his fingers deep, and all the time he kissed me, until I had to turn my head away because I couldn't concentrate on kissing and breathing at the same time. I opened my eyes and looked up at him and moaned. He looked enthralled, fascinated, like I was something wondrous that he couldn't believe, and I almost lost it. "Jesus... I'm gonna come if you don't fuck me now..."

His forehead creased up again. "I want to watch you come."

I was so close. "I wanna come around your cock."

He squeezed his eyes shut tight and then opened them again. His fingers left me and I watched him roll a condom onto his dick and he knelt over me, between my legs and I spread them further. He was right there, the head of his cock pressing against me, and he looked down at me and I couldn't look away from his bright green eyes as he pressed forward.

I bit down hard on my lip as he slipped inside me. He moved forward just a little more, his forehead creased up again and his mouth fell open, and he looked... He looked amazed. He was panting, his breath all shuddery and uneven, and he pushed in just a little more.

The look on his face seared itself into my mind, my memory, and I never wanted to forget it. It felt like something I should remember, a significant moment, an important moment, the moment when his cock slid into me for the first time.

I wanted there to be lots more times. I needed there to be lots more times.

I dragged at the sheets with my fingernails as I held on for dear life, fighting to stop myself from coming before he was even halfway in. I whimpered as I struggled, and he froze, probably thinking he was hurting me but nothing was further from the truth. I couldn't tell him because I couldn't speak; I could only moan and cry out.

Slowly I calmed, just enough for him to decide it was safe to move again, and with a long, low moan he was in me in one thrust. I clamped my thighs hard around him and had to hold back again.

But he moved, and he kissed me, and it was messy and wet and noisy as we both moaned and grunted against each other's lips.

I grabbed onto him, my arms around his shoulders as I held on, but I couldn't stop it, because the strange and unexpected emotional intensity, his teasing before, his cock filling me completely, the smell of him, the sound of him, the taste of him, and the way the hair on his belly tickled my cock as he pulled out and thrust slowly back in deep, pushed me over the edge I'd been teetering on for so long. I threw my head back and arched up off the bed, and I hissed his name through gritted teeth before I lost it completely and came hard, and he'd only thrust into me a couple of times to get me there.

My cock was still spasming and twitching when I vaguely registered that he was talking. "Oh, god, yes, fuck, yes... Oh my fucking god, Alec..."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, and my cock gave one last spurt, and he was looking down at me, his eyes open, his forehead scrunched up, and he let out a long, deep, loud groan. He was buried so deep, and I felt his cock pumping inside me, yet he kept his eyes open the whole time. He looked shocked, and completely and utterly wonderful. "I... God, love..." I stammered.

He let out one last little grunt and collapsed onto my chest, still looking into my eyes as he kissed me, just a little brush of his lips against mine. "Wow," he said, between taking deep, quick gasps of air. "That was..."

"Quick?" I cringed and dropped my eyes, but had to peek up at him to see his reaction.

He was smiling, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Amazing." He shifted sideways off me, and pulled me with him. "You're amazing."

He brushed his lips against mine, parted them with his tongue and kissed me, slowly, sensually. I thought my heart might just break from the sweetness of it.

If I wasn't careful, I was gonna get stupid over this gorgeous Yank.

I pulled away. "We should get cleaned up, yeah?"

Edward blinked. Then he moved back off the edge of the bed, pulling the condom off his dick with one hand as he held the other out in the universal sign for 'stay'. "Don't move. Just... stay right there."

He disappeared out the door. I heard running water, cupboard doors banging, some splashing, a little more running water, and then he appeared in the doorway with a facecloth in his hand.

He made me lie back as he wiped me down with the warm, wet cloth, occasionally dropping little kisses on me, my lips, my shoulder, my clean, damp stomach, my hip.

He even kissed my cock, looking up at me from under long eyelashes while he did it.

I must have looked simple, as I stared down at him in shock.

He snuggled up with me then, putting his arms around me and pulling me into his chest.

Fuck being careful.

"Do you have to be anywhere tomorrow?" he asked, his lips moving softly over my forehead.

I looked up. "No."

"Good." He grinned—rather stupidly, I thought, and then he seemed to blush.

Oh, god, but that was pretty. I think I smiled a bit stupidly myself, then, right before I closed my eyes.

I was in that place between asleep and awake, where you're almost aware but you can't be sure if you're dreaming or not. I was warm and safe and comfortable. I might have been dreaming, but I felt his lips on my face, my forehead, my cheek, my mouth. I heard him whisper "Can I keep you?"

~v~

"Fuck," I hissed as I untangled myself from the sheets and dived for my jeans. "Fucking Jane."

A few months back she set my phone to play the longest and most obnoxious tune she could find—whenever _she_ texted me. God only knew what time it was. I was gonna kill her.

I found the phone in the last pocket I looked, just as the obnoxious tune was ending. I may as well have stayed in bed beside Edward.

He was watching me. Up on one elbow, smiling at me knelt completely starkers on the floor, with my jeans in one hand and my phone in the other.

"Hey," he said. He rubbed his hand over his face and pushed his fingers through his hair. It stuck up in all directions. Sexy as fuck. "What's the time?"

I glanced down at my phone. "Shit, just ten after one."

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise and rolled onto his back. "Are you coming back to bed, or are you trying to escape?"

I kinda froze. Did he want me to go?

"Come here," he whispered, and while his voice had been thick with sleep before, now it was husky and low. My cock twitched and I dived back under the covers beside him before I got completely hard.

Once there, I opened the text message. **Are you coming home?** Jane wanted to know. "Bloody woman, thinks she's my mother," I mumbled as I replied, **No, bugger off**.

"Is she older than you?" he asked, his fingers in my hair.

"Yeah, by ten minutes."

"Oh." He laughed. "My sister's ten months older than me."

"Your poor mother."

He shrugged and kept stroking my hair, pushing it off my face, tucking it behind my ears. His fingers trailed down my neck, my chest, and brushed against my nipple.

I sucked in a quick breath and moaned. One fucking touch and I was lost. I leaned toward him, needing to taste his tongue, and he had the same idea. We kissed slowly, his hands on me, mine on him, everywhere, slow touches, arms, chests, stomachs. He had me moaning, whimpering, and he kept making little contented noises that vibrated through his chest. We got closer and I felt his cock harden against mine.

He was beautiful, wonderful. I felt at home in his bed, at home in his arms. I felt like his lips were made for mine, like he was made for me.

I wanted him.

I didn't believe in love at first sight. Fuck no. I mean, it was a beautiful idea, and I'd always thought of myself as a romantic, but I was a realist, too.

But, maybe...

I should have been frightened. I should have been scared shitless. And maybe the only reason I wasn't was because of what I'd heard as I was drifting off to sleep only a couple hours ago.

_Can I keep you?_

Perhaps I'd been dreaming. Ah, well, then I wanted to keep dreaming. He was a lovely dream, Edward.

He held my face in his hands as he kissed me, as he devoured me. Then he pulled back and stared into my eyes. Neither of us said a word, but there was something there, like when he sat himself down by me in the pub last night and introduced himself. Well, last night, after we stared at each other for a bit, we kissed. Neither of us had made a decision, it just seemed to flow, like we both knew what was to happen.

It was like that now. I rolled away from him and he reached for the drawer beside his bed.

With his lips against the back of my neck he pushed his cock into me.

I let out a long, breathy moan as he filled me. This is it. This is all I'll ever need. This man, Edward, his cock in me, his arms around me, for as long as I live.

I let out a little cry as I realised I was completely gone. "Oh, fuck..." I turned my head to look over my shoulder and I could have sworn that the look on his face was the mirror of mine. Then our lips met and he began to move. Complete. That's how it felt. Perfect. Our lips moved slowly together as he rocked gently in and out of me, unhurried. I never wanted it to end.

"I want you," he mumbled.

I moaned and arched, pushing my arse back against him, needing more, and he held me by the hips and quickened his pace.

"Perfect."

I could barely breathe.

"Oh, god, Alec..."

I needed more. "Edward," I breathed, "harder..."

He grunted as he pushed himself as deep as he could go. Then holding me tight with one arm around my waist he rolled us so I was up on my hands and knees. He pulled out and pushed back in again. "Fuck, yeah..."

I dropped down onto my elbows and pushed my arse back to meet each of his thrusts. His large hands on my hips, holding me tight enough to bruise just made me want more. "Harder, love... Yeah... Fuck, yeah..."

The room was filled with the sounds of flesh against flesh and our moans and grunts as he fucked me hard and fast.

"I want you," he said. "Oh, god... I fucking want you... I fucking need you..."

I lifted my head and stared at the headboard in front of me in shock because his voice was filled with such longing. Those were usually the words a guy said _before_ he fucked me, never during. Never while he was pounding into me with such erratic force. I was gasping for air, staring straight ahead but not seeing anything, and I'd stopped moving. He did, too, whether it was because he was as shocked as I was or because he was holding back, I didn't know, but he lay on my back, his forehead between my shoulder blades, and he was breathing hard.

His cock was twitching inside me.

"All right, love?" I whispered.

He groaned, and then laughed. "Close to coming..." He lifted himself off me, grabbed my hips again, and pulled me with him as he sat back on his heels. I ended up sitting on his lap, with his cock still deep inside me. I turned to look over my shoulder, and he lifted his chin and we kissed. He wrapped his hand around my cock and began to stroke it, and we began to move slowly together again. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said.

_I want you. I need you._

I couldn't breathe. I thought my heart was going to explode. It was all too much.

I reached back, needing to get my hands on any part of him I could and ended up with handfuls of his hair and I pulled as every muscle in my body tightened up.

"Oh, fuck... Yeah, baby... Come for me, come hard," I heard him say.

I was dying, and his words were still going around in my head.

_Can I keep you? I need you._

I yelled, and I came with his breath warm on my neck as he kept talking to me, but I couldn't make out any words except for the ones in my head.

_Want you...fucking need you...I think I...oh shit, coming..._

~v~

I opened my eyes and reached for my phone on the cabinet. Midmorning. I was alone in Edward's bed.

My cock twitched when I remembered the night before. Best fuck of my life, I swear. And I felt like I'd found something I'd never looked for. Something I'd never known existed.

Early days yet. It could all go tits up.

I could have gotten silly over the fact that he wasn't still here with me. I could have over-thought it and wondered if he'd chewed his arm off to get away.

But I could hear noises coming from the other room: running water, the sound of dishes against a worktop. I took a deep breath and rolled out of bed. I pulled on my jeans and my shirt, and went out barefoot.

Edward was in the kitchen, and he didn't notice me at first. He was running the tap into a metal bowl in the sink, and he was staring into it, chewing on his lip with a strange smile on his face.

"Morning," I said, raising my voice so he'd hear me over the running water.

Edward looked up and grinned. "Hey." He licked his lips and looked back down into the bowl he was filling, almost bashful. "Perfect timing." His eyes flicked to the wee dining table. It was set for breakfast. There was a huge stack of pancakes there.

* * *

**Another A/N:** Thank you so much for reading :)

In case you're wondering, the book Edward and Alec are talking about in the first scene is _A Clockwork Orange_, by Anthony Burgess. The 21st chapter was omitted from the editions published in the United States prior to 1986. The movie was based on the American edition of the book.

Almost done here. I just want to remind you that The Vampies, the Twilight Vampfic Awards, are currently in voting, and several of my vampslash fics have been nominated. If you read them as well, and think they deserve it, please go vote. Links are at the top of my profile.


End file.
